Entwined Forever
by BiNeko
Summary: Yaoi IxS. Sequel to entwined. Why did InuYasha leave Sesshoumaru? Read to find out! Warning:do not read if you do not like. R&R [Incest fic]
1. Chapter First

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**A/N: Thanks to GoTrinba, a nice reviewer which gave me the idea of a sequel, i came back with Entwined forever! This is for you _GoTrinba_**.

_Entwined Forever_

Chapter one

Sesshoumaru looked outside his balcony door from his futon. His eyes cold and void of emotion. He never felt, never lived no more. He only hated and despised. He had grown to a full inu male of one hundred and forty summers old. InuYasha was now one hundred and thirty two summers old, bound to a god tree and in love with a stupid ningen miko. Sesshoumaru was betrayed and all of this was the cause of the Shikon No Tama. That blasted jewel brought upon every soul havock.

No one was safe from this jewel of power. Sesshoumaru, for one, was not drawn to the blasted jewel, he was too powerful and could easily resist the urge to capture it for his own purposes. Of course it's origins and power intreagued him, but he did not fancy the idea of becoming stronger with such an object of destruction rather than peace. He still had honour and those that could resist the power had honour as well, but not his hanyou brother. He had betrayed him and left him for a pearl and a trator of a woman. Didn't he say he loved him? Didn't he repeat it always?

No. InuYasha was a liar. He was nothing anymore for Sesshoumaru. All he wanted now was to kill the pathetic fool that fell for such a trap. But also to kill him because he had broken his heart and stepped on his love like it was nothing. But still, after all he had done, Sesshoumaru still held some love like a lovesick puppy. How it disgusted him. That was the kind of person Sesshoumaru hated the most. That emotion, love, was just a weakness, it was for ningens. He was a youkai, Tayoukai to the west. He ruled over his ladns and many more.

His power was legend as was his control and destructive anger. No one dared challenge him unless they had a deathwish. Deep inside, he was sad that he had lost his love, his brother. He wished he could go backa and change things. Find a way to stop InuYasha from leaving him for nothing. He chuckled to himself. He sounded like a desperate housewife. How pathetic. Had their time together been that enjoyable? Had he fallen that deeply into the mistake that was love? He believed so. He did not regret his love for his brother, rather, he regretted feeling it and be wounded in the end.

But there was a lesson for this, never fall in love or you will be hurt deeply. He doubted he would find someone like InuYasha again. Sesshoumaru growled, closed his eyes and got up. Opening his deep golden pools, he watched as brids flew along in the sky, chasing the sunset. The songs of animals and the earth ringing in his accute hearing ears. The smells fromt eh greenery coming to his sensitive nose as he sniffed the air slightly. He walked on the balcony and put his hands on the edge. He closed his eyes as a small breeze greeted it's lord with a whispering greeting.

The delicious smell of nature waffting to his noze as he smelled the wind's scent. His deep golden eyes looking over the horizon, reflecting in his thoughts. No emotion layed in there, simply cold hard winter. The sun was slowly hiding it's bright fingers, licking over the edge of the moutains as Sesshoumaru's gaze watched it's every move as he would his opponent in battle. Grasping the edge of the balcony, Sesshoumaru swung his body over the edge and let himself fall the equivalent of tree stories high until his leather-clad feet connected safely and silently with the ground.

Crouching slightly, he pushed foreword with his feet and ran into the forest. His silver locks flying behind, trying to catch the scenery as it passed by at incredible speed. He dodged trees and bushes with incomparable grace. His keen sense of vision helping him in the dimming light as the missed obstacles. Small animal and lower class youkai running as doom ran through it's home appearing as a mere blur to all. Slowly, Sesshoumaru allowed his pace to drop as he neared his destination.

Sesshoumaru walked towards a glittering river, the full moon's silver rays casting shadows and dancing lights on the sparkling waters. He looked down and saw a blurry white clad figure looking back at him. He turned and sat on a mossy rock. As he closed his eyes, he allowed his spirit to lighten from it's tourment. His soul searring with the pain of loss and heartbreak. He let it all loose and gave his burden to the gods for this small moment in meditation. God knows he needed it.

He felt the wind whisper upon his ebony skin, searching for his attention. His hair playing and dancing with it as if they were mates. His kimono, jealous, lifted and dance around. His slow breathing even as he lowered deep inside his beeing. Memories flooded him, of him and InuYasha together. Their nights, lack of sleep and tender moments replayed in his mind. He remembered the first time he took him, his innocence belonging to him and only him. How he would feel protective of him.

And how he thought of proposing to InuYasha to become his mate, the night he ran away. Sesshoumaru growled then and opened his eyes. Deep fury reflected in there. The natural gold turning a liquid orange as bright as flames. His eyebrow knitting close on his forehead in anger as another growl escaped him. His fangs bared and his nose scruntched up in the action. His hair gaining a more furious dance as a non-existant breeze lifted it up and blew it.

His claws started dripping poison as his hands twitched to kill the one responsible for his fury. He wanted to see his head roll. No one turned away for the Taiyoukai of the West Sesshoumaru! If that pathetic miko wench had not already pinned him to a tree, he would have done it already. And if she wasn't dead from his brother's hand already, he would have spille dher blood for killing his love. His eyes soften then. His love...

Sesshoumaru looked down in shame. He still loved him and yet, he wanted to kill him. Looking up at the moon once more, his eyes reflected his determination. He had made a decision. It had been fifty years since his brother was to that tree and it had been seventy years since he gazed upon his face from up close. Little did he know, anothe ningen human had already taken the place of the former one and was slowly wiggling her way into his beeing. She posed as what, only InuYasha really knew.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter to the sequel, i hope you like!**

_To GoTrinba_

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	2. Chapter Second

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha co.

A/N: I noticed something strange. I got more reviews for the yaoi one-shot and sequel, so i posted a fic that was formerly my best, Lost, and i only got a few reviews. I actually thought i wouldn't get any reviews for my yaoi fics, but i did. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

* * *

_Entwined Forever_

Chapter two

The wind blew his silver hair around as his golden eyes gazed skyward. Contrary to what people said about him, InuYasha was able to think. He thought about his life and why he felt always so lonely. His being filled with sadness. These people he called friends, these human, these creatures were nothing and everything at the same time. He would feel the need to protect and be protective of those that saw him for more than half of themselves.

It started out with Kikyou, the miko which held the Shikon jewel. The woman that which saw him not as a hanyou, but as a human. He was saddened that he was not considered for what he was, but glad he was considered something at all. Kikyou wanted him to turn human so that the burden in the form of a pearl would disapear. She could finally be free of her imprisonnement as a shrine maiden and as guardian of the sacred jewel.

But it was selfish. The true intension of the wish wouldn't have boded very well with the jewel. As stubborn as it was, it would not have disapeared, rather it would curse them even more and haunt them with it's infernal being. InuYasha looked down at the lush grass as remembrance of what followed flowed him. Kikyou was killed and killed him because she thoought of deception. But no, it was not the case.

InuYasha did have ill thoughts of stealing the jewel to become demon instead of human, but he also had second thoughts about his rash actions. When he figured Kikyou had left a false pearl instead of the ral one, he felt betrayed she would not trust him. But she was right wasn't she? Of course, that damn fake jewel was clutched tightly in his hand.

And there she was, in all her glory, injured and dieing. She looked so weak but still so determined and strong at the same time. She looked beautiful and InuYasha knew then that this was his end. He would perish for all of his mistakes and lies. He would die for what he attempted to do and accepted it with honour and grace. As the arrow sizzled in the air towards his heart, InuYasha had the gripping sence this was not right, this was not Kilkyou.

But it was too late as the arrow hit it's mark with practiced precision, InuYasha fell backwards towards the God tree. Irony. This was the same tree he would so often sit upon and look down at the maiden that held what he desired. This was the same tree which he had met Kikyou so many times at. She was trully a friend to him. When they both lived that is. His eyes had layed half closed as he watched the first to look at him with something akin to liking collapsed downwards. How he had wished he did not try and take the jewel those many times.

He sighed, the memory as fresh as ever. Guilt ate at him every day and every minute of his life. What is worse is that a newperson entered his life. As much as she looked like his former friend, she was much different. But he vowed to himself he would protect her and never betray her. But the one thing that was the most different about this new girl was that she saw him as him. Not a human, not a beast. InuYasha. It warmed him to the core.

She was kind, forgiving and carefree. Selfless and pure. Kagome was the most beautiful thing he had the pleasure of meeting. Did he love her? She did. He shook his head. No, he didn't love the maiden child that was Kagome. His heart was stolen so long ago by someone else. He didn't know if the feelings still raged but he knew it still hurt. After he saw what he did, there was nothing that could compare to his feelings.

He never got over him and probably never will. His soul felt tormented by his goldly being. The mere thought of him made him weak. Yes, he still loved Sesshoumaru unrequitedly. He knew the feeling was no longer mutual, but was it before? How could one know? The man was cold and distant, even InuYasha had problems with knowing how he trully felt. But remembering all this made him mad inside. Remembering the incident, the reason why he left seventy years ago.

He was tempted to go back to the warmth his older brother's being emmanated just for him, but he knew Sesshoumaru would not take him back anymore. Surelly he felt great fury for being left, but he had no right, not after what he had done. But what HAD he done? InuYasha was on his way to his brother's room because he was asked there.

Upon entering, he saw a terrible sight. His own brother, love, was drenched with his mother's blood. His prestine white hair, clothes and velvet skin was marred with crimson liquid. InuYasha's eyes widen at the sight. He no longer saw him as an angel, rather a monster disguised in the most beautiful creature. All this time, Sesshoumaru only wanted Izayoi's death. A small warm tear spilled and slipped down InuYasha's face as he bravely look at the night sky. His ears twitched as he looked on at the cloudy sky which held half a moon.

InuYasha sighed and wondered for the upteenth time why he was chosen to live such a life. Although, there was no time to be bored at all. Was there any god up there? He had his doubts, he figured that if there was a god, their creator, he wouldn't let his 'children' get hurt and have misery. What was the reason why they chose his life to mess up with. No wait, the gods did not decide of their lives, fate did. Well, fate had a sour sense of humor then.

InuYasha turned around from the cliff's edge and walked further into the woods, where his tree was. His only consolation in times like these. Leaning against the rough bark, InuYasha gazed upwards and stared at the moon once more. It's beautiful glow casting upon his pale skin, making it glowing softly. Slolwly, his world went into darkness as he fell asleep. His eyes drooping slowly.

Farther in the dark forest trudged on a tall, silver-haired youkai. His face impassive and his eyes cold and emotionless except for the flicker of determination once and then. His mind set on one thing, finding his mate. He would get InuYasha, hear what he has to say about leaving him, bring him near to death by beating the hell out of him then kissing him sensless. A smirk appeared on his face at that thought. Yes, he would bring him to his knees and have him beg.

InuYasha was his and no one else's, he was ready to kill who else wanted him, no concurence alowed. He would bring him back by force if need be but InuYasha would be his once again. The hanyou had no idea what was in store for him in the near future. Neither did his ass.

* * *

A/N: Yes, shorter chapter but i had to end it there, it sounded so good as an ending! Please forgive the wait.

**To Go Trinba**

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


	3. Chapter Third

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

**A/N: Well, like I promised, I updated. I won't back into the details about why I didn't post, you'll just have to check my profile for this. Or e-mail me, whatever. I made four new updates so far, working on the fifth. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Entwined Forever_

Chapter Two

InuYasha's eyes snapped open, dropping his arms to his sides he looked to the west with a look of pure shock. _Sesshoumaru! _He thought wildly. _What's he doing here? _He tightened his jaw and balled his fists at his sides. InuYasha uncountiously clutched the Testsusaiga then turned toward the village, trying to get to the others before his half brother did. Only god knew what he would do to them if they stood in his way. InuYasha ran, his body half bent forward and his hair flowing behind him. His fire rat kimono being pulled by the wind, as if it was trying to slow him down. He narrowed his eyes as he started to see the tops of the village's hut in distance then leaped off the incline that was the road. InuYasha dodges rice pods and working villagers. It was a good thing that Kagome had gone to her time, otherwise this sure to come battle would become fare more difficult for him to deal with.

When he finally reached Kaede's hut, InuYasha threw the flap sideways wildly and looked at his three companions with a serious expression. "Sesshoumaru is coming and by the smell of it, he's not here for tea." He said firmly then watched as Miroku and Sango jumped to their feet and grabbed their weapons. Sango walked behind a screen at the far end of the small hut while Miroku hastened outside behind InuYasha, Shippou perched on his shoulder. Between The kit's wails and Miroku's wise suggestions and Sango's responsiveness, InuYasha tried to sort out any reason as to why Sesshoumaru would come all the way back here.

Usually, they either happened to meet him or he seeked them out, but they were always on some kind of lead. Which always just happened to be the same kind of lead Sesshoumaru was after. He knew full well that his half brother did not require the power of the Shikon No Tama and that they were not on any particular case except - of course - their main goal. So why would Sesshoumaru seek them out? In a human village no less. InuYasha's head perked up as he tried to pin-point exactly where the inu youkai was and noticed that he had stopped. _Right about at the outskirts of the village...But why?_

He looked over his shoulder at his friends and saw that they were looking back at him, seemingly awaiting any orders or direction. Things he could not yet give to them. InuYasha sighed. He'd have to go at this on his own. It was quite obvious that Sesshoumaru wanted nothing to do with his friends and he didn't care to see them die. "You guys stay in the village, I'll go meet him farther away. If things get messy, you can protect the village." He didn't let anyone respond to this as he dashed the oposite way Sesshoumaru was supposed to be. InuYasha jumped over a few huts and ran accross the tall rocky wall surrounding the shrine then leaped into the forest over it. He smelled his brother closing in and tried to run faster, buying distance rather than time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the outskirts of his little brother's village, knowing full well that the half-breed had tracked his scent long before he was close enough to see the village. He smirked as he felt him run accross said village to tell his friends he was coming. _Predictable as always I see. _Truth be told, he had seen his brother more than once since he had be freed from the god tree. Every time he acted like he despised his brother, trying to force him to hate him back. Thinking this might make him feel better about their situation. Though Sesshoumaru learned the hard way that he wouldn't like for his youngest sibling to hate him. 

The youkai was pulled out of his thoughts as he sensed his brother's aura moving quickly away from where he was. He did not pick the auras of the other four companions he usually carried with him as they were seemingly still in the village. Well, a chase was a chase wasn't it? Sesshoumaru smirked as he dashed toward where his lover was heading. This was the day it was all going to end. This was the day InuYasha would pay for what he did to him. Perhaps he would skip the explaining and beating up crap and just cut to raping him. Sesshoumaru pondered the different situations he could go through with the small ghost of a smirk upon his lips.

He noticed that InuYasha was either trying to lose his trail or simply get as far away from the others as possible. No matter, he could easily catch up to him. Inuyasha was going much faster now, the only problem here was, why? Sesshoumaru didn't know if he should be worried or not. Maybe it was a trap. But he didn't have to worry, he could counter anything this pup could dish out, he was sure.

* * *

InuYasha had ran around the village through the forest, he knew that his best bet was to run back the way his brother had come without cutting through the village. _I can't bring more people than necessary in this._ He thought to himself. He concentrated his senses and could feel Sesshoumaru's powerful aura behind him, closing in then retreating or circling him. _He's taunting me! _All of a sudden, InuYasha saw a small flash of silver and white then had to jump upwards and flip to land up in a tree. Where he had been intercepted, there was a rather long gash in the ground. He jumped off the tree as Sesshoumaru slashed towards him and started running once more. 

They had been running for a good deal of time now and InuYasha was getting a little tired. He saw the clearing where the well lay and cursed silently to himself. Sesshoumaru had sidetracked him. He had to get away from there, Kagome was supposed to come back anytime now and besides, if the well got destroyed, she wouldn't be able to come back anymore. InuYasha turned to his right but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's Dokkasou, making a small gash bleed on his cheek. He stopped a moment to wipe the blood away but Sesshoumaru quickly punched him, making him flow accross the clearing and crash into a tree in front of the well. As he was getting up, he saw the white-haired inu dash accross to him and tried to get up and out of the way but was too late.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grabbed his neck and pinned him at eye level against the tree, using the rest of his body to InuYasha's movements. There was a big red spot on InuYasha's chin, the force of the punch alone would have broken a human's jaw but he was only going to get a bruise that would last less than a day so he wasn't all too worried. His pocelain doll wouldn't brake so easily. Sesshoumaru looked deep into InuYasha's eyes, seeing the desperation and anger. But no hatred. Somehow that feeling, the one where he expected him to hate him, it came back. He wanted to see the spect of hate glooming deep into his gaze, shooting daggers at him, repulsing him. He wanted to see it, to feel it. 

His hand started tightening around his neck, trying to squeeze the emotion into his eyes. He would feel his claws digging into the flesh, just punturing it a little. He could feel and smell the poison that was slowly surfacing, coursing through his nails and seeping into the Hanyou's blood agonizingly slow. Sesshoumaru felt him struggle against his body, pushing and twisting, grabbing feebly at his wrist with both his hands, digging into his flesh desperatly. He heard and felt the small growls coming from the smaller body against the tree, but yet, the hatred he so desperatly wanted to see, feel, never came. He saw determination to live and desperation. He saw anger and will. He saw fogiveness. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he bared his fangs, tightening his grip more so.

He used his other hand to grab at the Hanyou's wrists and pinned them above his head, all the while growling and snarling. Speaking in his original tongue. He could feel his blood beast rising, demanding submission from his mate. For that's what his beast always considered InuYasha, from the moment he had first taken him to the moment he left and now, his mate. There was no way Sesshoumaru would be able to find anyone else. He pressed into his body more, pushing his arms up more and squeezing his neck into a tight grip. He felt the strong pulse right under his fingers, beating wildly. With each moment, InuYasha was growing weaker, more tired and a little dazed from lack of oxygen. He could still breathe, but not enough.

InuYasha thrashed against the strongly built body that pinned him, writhing and snarling. He wouldn't be put down, not today. He growled back at each growls he receaved. But he knew he was about to faint. He wasn't getting nearly enough oxygen and he knew it, soon, he would be dead. But not without a fight. He felt Sesshoumaru rock harshly against him, hitting his lower region fiercely. InuYasha opened his mouth in a silent gasp and heard another growl. His eyes drooped to a half-lidded state as he whined back at him, finally feeling the hand on his throat loosen. He glared silently at his older brother, tried to pull free of his grasp. Sesshoumaru snarled at him, showing his fangs more and licked the blood from his cheek.

Sesshoumaru let InuYasha touch the ground with his feet but didn't let go of his wrists, instead he took one in each hand, leaving him access to his neck. He dipped his head toward the Hanyou's neck and sniffed there, seemingly looking for any courting or mating mark. There was none and he couldn't explain the strong relief he felt from the results. He heard the younger youkai growl fiercely at him and tried to push at his body. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and put his forehead against his shoulder then growled low in his throat. He felt InuYasha twist his wrists into his grasp and tightened his grip on him then growled and bared his fangs at him. His beast was trying to make him submit again. He rocked his body against InuYasha's, showing him who was the alfa male. He heard a small whine and saw a flicker of annoyance flash through his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at him and let out a small growl, watching as he lowered his head and glared at him through his bangs. Sesshoumaru snorted and growled again, as if repeating a command. InuYasha didn't lower his gaze more, he simply looked defiantly at him through his bangs. Sesshoumaru pushed against his half-brother's body again and growled. He didn't hear a whine this time, rather, he heard a louder growl from the younger male as he shot him an angered look. That was it. Sesshoumaru lowered down to his neck quickly and bit at the junction where his shoulder met his neck, his fangs plunged deeply into his lover's flesh. He held on, growling, until he felt InuYasha stop writhing and simply whine at him.

Sesshoumaru brought his head up and kissed his new mate fully on the lips, not caring if he responded or not. He let him taste his own blood as he pushed his tongue into the Hanyou's mouth. He heard a growl and felt him writhe and push at him desperately. Sesshoumaru simply bit down on InuYasha's tongue and lapped up the blood that was oozing out from the small puncture. He sucked the younger male's tongue into his mouth and growled his appretiation. He still tasted the same after all these years. But the moment soon ended as he felt a pure aura and heard a loud gasp behind him.

* * *

**To Go Trinba**

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


	4. Chapter Fourth

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, new update. And guess what? It happened again. I started chapter eight but it got deleted when I restarted my computer. ** **BUT! We still have up to seven left. Which gives me more than enough time to re-do eight. The problem is I hit an art block while writting eight, I know what I want to write, just not how to write it. **

* * *

_Entwined Forever_

Chapter Four

There, behind them, was Kagome. She was standing there with her bag dropped a little ways beside her, her mouth agape and her eyes focused on the both of them. InuYasha cursed and found that his voice was hoarse and that he didn't have much energy left in him. He made several feeble attempts to free himself from the tight grip on his wrists but couldn't get free. By each passing moment, every second his unwanted mate spent staring at the young miko child, the more InuYasha pulled and writhed. He kept pushing and pulling and twisting when, without warning, Sesshoumaru let him go, making him drop unceremoneusly to the ground. He was barely able to pull himself to sit on his haunches and look up.

His eyes widen as he saw Sesshoumaru stalk the miko slowly, snarling and keeping InuYasha away from view using his body. InuYasha tried to scream at her to get out of the way but all that came out was a small whisper. Rain started pouring relentlessly upon them, pounding the ground and wetting everything that it touched. It was mocking. Maybe it was the moisture or maybe it was simply by force of will, but InuYasha managed to somewhat shout at his friend. "Get out of Kagome! Go back to your time, run!!" The coughed a little, making him realise that the poison that had seeped into his blood had made his throat sore. Not counting on the fact that Sesshoumaru's tight grip had also helped into that.

* * *

Kagome's wild gaze searched around the tall body of the youkai that was slowly closing in on her and she gasped. She didn't know what to do, leave InuYasha here alone to fend for himself or run and save her own life? She heard him tell her to run and decided to do exactly that. She turned and started heading for the well but felt Sesshoumaru catch her collar and yank her to the ground where she quickly flipped and rolled to one side, dodging a blow. She got a scratch from catching on the male's claws but otherwise didn't care much. She got up to her feet once more but had to jump to the ground again to keep from getting beheaded. This time, she received a bigger gash accross her shoulder.

Kagome screamed and grabbed at her arm, trying and failing at making the blood stop from oozing out. She saw Sesshoumaru dash her way and felt his claws tear at her left thigh, making a rather large and deep wound that ran down to her knee. Tears sprang to her eyes as she cried out. She saw him come up to her as she sobbed and felt his hand come around her throat. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air like a rag doll and hit a tree. She heard a loud snap and knew that she had dislodged her other shoulder and sprung an ankle. Her head was felt heavy and her vision was blurring pretty bad. She idly caught a small shimering light from the corner of her eye as she passed out on the forest floor.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked slowly toward the quickly dieing girl that was passed out under a tree when he felt a small tug at his robes. He glanced around to see InuYasha on his knees, the only thing holding him up was the hand on his sleeve. He looked coldly at the top of his mate's head and knew what he wanted from him. "I will not tolerate any nuisance coming between us, InuYasha." With that said, Sesshoumaru pulled free from his brother's weak grasp and walked the rest of the way toward the girl. He heard a heart-wrenching wail coming from behind which only made him more angered as he raised his poison claws to the air. "You will have to learn that, one way or another, you are my mine and you will never disobey me!" And then Sesshoumaru slashed through Kagome's chest, piercing her heart and going clean through.

* * *

InuYasha let out another long wail as tear glisenend accross his cheeks, his spirit broken and his head spinning wildly. He shut his eyes as tight as he could, closing out the world and trying not to accept that Kagome was now dead. Dead by the hand of the only person he truly ever loved and all because of him. He never should have left that day. He lay on the ground, broken and sobbing, pounding his fists weakly into the ground as he heard his brother walking toward him slowly. He could smell the blood of the only woman who had ever accepted him and clutched the small bottle which held the only part of her he could keep. It had fallen from her neck when Sesshoumaru grabbed her and InuYasha found it when he had been pushed away. He felt the cold hands of the older male come around him and pull him upwards but couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

Sesshoumaru sat on his knees in front of InuYasha and pulled his weak body to his, waiting for him to look up at him. When the Hanyou didn't lift his gaze, Sesshoumaru pulled his chin up and saw the only thing he always had wanted to see, but didn't at the same time. Hatred. It was finally there. He felt struck by the look. Pure, hot, molten hatred. All of it directed directly at him. Even being stabbed in the heart wouldn't hurt so much. This was not a reaction he would have expected from the look. He thought he'd be satisfied, but he felt bad and miserable from it. He felt his beast claw at him, wailing and moaning. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let out a small shaking breath. He didn't know what to do anymore. _But I had to do it..._ He thought.

He noticed that InuYasha had fallen uncountious from the shock and what had happenend earlier. Sesshoumaru picked him up bridal style, letting and head and arms dangle over his arms. He turned around to look over the dead body of the miko Kagome, watching as the falling rain soaked through her clothes and how she seemed to be eternally crying even in death. Sesshoumaru made a hard decision, one that might stop the torture to both him and his newly acquired mate.

* * *

**To Go Trinba**

_**-Yuya-Sama**_


	5. Chapter Fift

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**A/N: Uhm, new chapter! Heheh, enjoy! My house burned during the winter so I lost my progress, but I had saved this chapter on Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Entwined Forever_

Chapter Five

He sighed as if he was being tortured and unsheathed the rapidly pulsing Tensaiga. In two quick slashes, Kagome took one large breath and looked around wistfully. Sesshoumaru watched as the damage he had done upon her body disapeared slowly.

He saw the look of remembrance and the one of confusion come right after, strike across her face. She looked to the floor then up his feet and legs until she came to his face. Sesshoumaru didn't let her speak. "Live." Was his simple command as he turned and walked away calmly with his charge. He knew she was looking at his back as mist covered his feet and he departed to the dark sky, through the cold, unforgiving rain. He had done a good deed that he knew he would later regret.

* * *

Kagome sat in the rain for as long as she could remember, letting the rain soak her. She could remember most of everything that happened, not understanding why the man that killed her, brought her back. She looked down at her lap, her hands folded on her thighs and the rain slipping over her skin. A chill ran down her spine and she noticed that her whole body was shivering from the cold. "I better get out of the rain or I'll catch a cold. InuYasha wouldn't like that we..." Kagome broke off sobbing. 'But InuYasha is gone now!' She looked away to one side as more tears fell down her face silently. 

She didn't know exactly what was happening, she was confused, her thoughts were all jumbled. But most of all, she had a lot of unanswered questions. Kagome sighed and got up then looked to the sky. Her eyes lay closed with her lashes sleeping against her cheeks, filled with water. A small sob went past her lips as she opened her eyes to the half moon in the sky. It's light making her face light up, her alabaster skin glowing slightly, accented by the water droplets. "Will you come back?" She said then turned toward the village, picking her bag up in the process.

It took her longer than it usually did to get to the village but when she got there, she noticed that Miroku and Sango were standing at the outskirts of the village with their weapons at the ready. She finally noticed that her clothes were half torn and that she was dirty all over, with leaves sticking out of various places. She couldn't help it anymore, she ran towards her friends, sobbing and panting, dropping her bag behind her.

Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the castle, with InuYasha still passed out in his arms. He jumped to the balcony of his room and went through the double sliding doors and put his mate in his bed, pulling the covers over him. By tomorrow, he should be up and about. 'That is, if the fool does not decide to wake up in the middle of the night.' He thought to himself and glanced at the moon outside. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked toward the door that led to an indoor hot spring and summoned some servants to get a change of clothes for both him and InuYasha and prepare the bath salts and soaps. They were both grimmy and wet to the bone, the warm water of the spring would help them.

Once the servants had departed from his personal quarters, Sesshoumaru took upon the task of bringing InuYasha to the hot spring and undressed him. He made sure that a servant took his kimono for cleaning and drying while his own got burned. Silk was irrecuperable though InuYasha would be wild with anger if he found out that Sesshoumaru had his favourite attire burned. 'Not that it could be burned anyway.' He thought idly. Getting him into the spring was somewhat of a troublesome task since the rocks were slippery from the moisture in the air, but once inside the warm waters, all he had to do was choose a rock and sit InuYasha across his lap.

He had grown quite a bit since the last time he saw him naked, Sesshoumaru noticed with a small smirk. He would be glad to ravish his delicious body once more. The thought of InuYasha finally being his made Sesshoumaru very pleased with himself. Although unwilling, InuYasha would have to learn his place. He brought his hand to InuYasha's neck where the puncture wounds were now scarred over for the rest of his life than touched his own neck where InuYasha would bite him should he ever accept the alliance. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip in the Hanyou's hair, he would bite him. He didn't want to lose him again. He just got his love back, he wasn't about to lose him another time.

He lowered his lips to the one's of the younger male, who in turn, chose this particular moment to wake up. InuYasha mumbled something incoherent over Sesshoumaru's lips then uncountiously wimpered when they were no longer making contact. He ventured his eyes open a bit and saw a white blurry vision. It took him a moment to recollect the past events and when he did, InuYasha jumped away from Sesshoumaru, not really noticing where they were and that they were naked. Together. And alone. When it did hit, InuYasha could feel a blush come over his cheeks as he ducked lower into the water, not really understanding why he was bothering to do so anyway.

The loss of Kagome hit him fully as flashes of her bloodied frame lay under the tree, seeming to bear the entire world's misery in her gaze. She had looked almost accusing up at him. InuYasha brought his hand up to finger the scar where Sesshoumaru had marked him. He remembered fantasising about it for almost the entirety of his life. But now, it felt like the mark of Satan himself. Even bearing Naraku's mark wouldn't have been so bad. He looked back up with a pure look of hatred, accusing his brother for everything wrong with the world. It was his fault that Kagome was dead. He snarled at his brother as he started scratching at the wretched mark on his shoulder, wanting nothing than this to be a nightmare he was about to wake up from.

The water around InuYasha started to turn pink as he kept clawing at his shoulder, trying to make it all disapear. He felt tears run down his cheeks as desperation took over him. Why did this have to happen? Kagome was so full of life, she was so young, she didn't deserve to die like this. She even saw them together. What was she thinking back then, when she saw Sesshoumaru kiss him? Was she repulsed? InuYasha dropped his hands at his sides, knowing full well that he couldn't just make it disapear. Life was cruelly taken away from Kagome, she didn't do anything to deserve this fate. Why did it have to end like this? InuYasha felt the water shift and heard a small growl then looked up to see Sesshoumaru's red angry gaze looking down at him. His lips were pushed back, revealing elongated fangs. InuYasha knew he should just submit since he was the one with the mark, but he didn't.

Sesshoumaru had seen enough. His mate did not accept his mark, let alone appreciate it. InuYasha would have to learn his place the hard way it seemed. When he saw the look he had sent him, Sesshoumaru felt another pang into his heart and decided to turn the hurt he felt for anger. He successfully managed to make his blood beast rise, making his eyes turn deep crimson. He didn't care what it took to make InuYasha understand his place, but he would have to work hard and he knew it. When he saw that the Hanyou did not show submission in the inu way, Sesshoumaru became furious. He didn't even smell fear coming from him, only hatred and defiance. This made his body grow hard.

The thought of ravishing InuYasha was quite tempting, but he wasn't looking to break his spirits. 'At least not yet.' He thought. He saw InuYasha raise a bloodied hand and curl it into a fist, ready to strike. Sesshoumaru caught the wrist in his hand twisted, making the Hanyou wince and pull back. Sesshoumaru went to grab his throat but InuYasha ducked and swam farther away to the side. Sesshoumaru simply jumped and gracefully landed on the younger inu. He pinned his hands behind him, turning his back to him in the process. Sesshoumaru none too gently slammed his brother into the rocks, his face hitting the rocky floor around the spring.

Sesshoumaru started licking at the drying blood running down the writhing Hanyou's shoulder then bit into the flesh, as if making sure the mark wouldn't leave. Instantly, he smelled a little of arounsal coming from his mate. 'Looks like my little pup can't help the reaction the mating bond creates.' He thought, almost smirk outwardly.

-Yuya-Sama


End file.
